Lost and Found
by leighann415
Summary: Belated birthday story for Melinda (melinda08). David's cat, Toby, goes missing, and he's found at the most unexpected place. Little bit of N/D mixed in. ;) Enjoy! *hugs*


**Author's Note:** This is a _very_ belated birthday story to Melinda (melinda08) for all the support she's given me over the years. I know we don't always keep in touch, and that's partly my fault, but I consider your friendship to be very awesome. :) I hope you like this story. Couldn't resist doing a Toby story. This idea kind of came from Mary's (Jan2StaMuse) recent experience with her cat getting lost. I knew that could be a story! ;) And many thanks as always to Kristen (Kristen3) for some assistance in suggestions, and editing. Enjoy everyone! :)

* * *

"Moo-oom!" Daphne was awoken by David's frightened voice. Immediately, the mother in her kicked in, and she got out of bed. David was more important than trying to take a nap. She got out of bed, threw her robe on, and rushed down to David's side in a matter of seconds.

There stood David, looking completely heartbroken. "What is it, David?"

David's lower lip trembled, and more tears started to fall. Daphne took her son in her arms, and stroked his back. Niles had done that gesture plenty of times before for her, and it always soothed her. "Shh, David. It can't be all that bad."

"B-b-but it is! Mom, I can't find Toby!" David buried his head in Daphne's shoulder.

"Oh, David. He can't have gone far. Let's go see if the doorman's seen him."

She extended her hand to him, and they both walked toward the door. They were friendly with the doorman, who has been there for years.

"Why, Mrs. Crane, and David!" What can I do for you?"

"Our cat Toby seems to have disappeared. We were wondering if you've seen him." David burst into tears again. Daphne tried to console her son while giving a description of Toby, and a picture.

The doorman shook his head. "No, I don't recall seeing him around here. I'm sorry. But if I see him, I'll bring him over immediately. I hope you find him!" He patted David on the shoulder. Despite his tear-streamed face, he smiled. "T-t-hank you."

"Come on, sweetheart. We'll see what Daddy says when he gets home."

A little while later, Daphne heard the familiar sound of Niles turning his key in the door. Normally, she'd be thrilled to see him, and she must've looked depressed, because Niles immediately went to her side.

"What is it, my love?"

"Niles, something happened today. David's all upset."

"Where is he?" Niles instinctively looked around for his usually cheerful son. He didn't want to see him upset. But naturally, there would be disappointments in the child's life. Nobody could go through life without them.

"In his room. I told him to wait until you came home."

"What happened, Daphne? Tell me." Niles was starting to get impatient.

"Toby disappeared. We don't know where he is. We asked the doorman, but he hasn't seen him. Oh, Niles! David's been crying his eyes out all afternoon."

Niles touched Daphne's shoulder. "Don't worry, we'll find him. I'm sure of it." While Niles wasn't particularly fond of having a pet in the house, he had to admit that he was growing to love the little kitten David was so fond of.

Daphne was calmed by Niles' words. When he promised something, he meant it. Niles Crane never broke a promise to her.

Niles turned around and went towards the door. "I'll be back. Don't worry."

Niles started down the hallway of their apartment building. They had loved living in the Montana all these years. It was really the perfect apartment for them. Niles always went back to when he first got it, when his financial situation was less than comfortable, thanks to Maris, as always.

As he got a few steps past his door, he started to notice something. There were little prints on the floor. They almost looked like cat prints. Niles started to get excited. This had to have been Toby!

He followed the little prints all the way to an apartment at the far end of the hall. _How could he have gotten down here?_

He reached the door, and knocked immediately. If Toby was inside, he needed to get him home to David.

A woman answered the door. Niles had never seen her before, even after all the years of living here. "Hello?"

"Hello. I'm Niles Crane, and I'm afraid my son's little cat is missing. I was following these pawprints, and they led me to your door. Is he here?"

The woman looked confused. "I'm sorry, sir. There's nobody here but my daughter and me."

"May I take a look around? You see, my son is simply devastated Toby is missing."

"A-all right." She opened the door for Niles. The apartment was similar to the one he shared with Daphne, but less exquisite.

"My name is Helen, by the way. Helen Marshall."

"Nice to meet you."

"I'm sorry your cat is missing."

"Yes, well, my wife tells me it hasn't been happy at home today."

"I can imagine…" Helen replied.

All of a sudden, out of nowhere, Toby came skittering down the hallway to the Marshall's living room. Niles was never so thrilled to see anything in his life.

"That's Toby!" He exclaimed.

Mrs. Marshall looked alarmed. "Why, where did he come from? I think my daughter has something to do with this."

Just then, a little girl about David's age came along behind Toby. "Max! Get back in here!"

Niles startled. "Excuse me, that's not Max. That's Toby."

"No he isn't! He's Max!"

Mrs. Marshall stooped down to the girl's level, and said in a calm, but stern voice. "Melinda, honey, that's not your cat."

"B-b-but he is! I found him!"

Mrs. Marshall gently laid a hand on Melinda. "Melly, dear, we don't have a cat. This is Toby, and he belongs to this man and his family."

The girl looked heartbroken, and it tore Niles' heart. Not to mention hearing the name "Mel" after all these years. But that was a different story entirely. He had to get Toby home to David. He came up with an idea.

"Tell you what, Melinda. Why don't you bring "Max" on over to our place? David would love to see him, and I'm sure he'd like to meet you too." He turned to Mrs. Marshall. "That's all right, isn't it?"

Melinda's mother smiled. "Of course. I'll come too. I'd like to meet David."

Melinda still looked wary about having to give the cat up, but she went along with her mother and they followed after Niles to their apartment.

"Come on in. My wife, Daphne, will be happy to see you two. She hasn't had very much company lately."

Mrs. Marshall walked in the apartment, with Melinda and Toby in tow. Mrs. Marshall looked around. "My, this is lovely. Ours is small compared to this!"

"Thank you. I've had it for many years. Even before I got married. Please, sit down. I'll go get Daphne and David."

The Marshalls sat on the fainting couch. Melinda's mood didn't seem to improve, and Helen was heartbroken for her child.

"Tell you what, Melly, why don't we get a cat for you?"

Melinda held Toby close. "Noo, I want Max!"

Helen sighed. Just then, Mr. Crane returned with what looked like his wife and son. His son immediately spotted his cat, and ran over to Melinda, shouting "Toby!"

Helen touched her daughter's shoulder gently. "Go on, sweetie."

Ever so slowly, Melinda handed Toby back over to David. David was thrilled with the return of his cat. Toby seemed glad to be back home as well.

David seemed to notice that Melinda was there. "Hey, thanks for finding him. I'm gonna make sure he stays with me all the time now!"

"David…" Daphne prompted. She shook her head. "Sorry, me son can be a bit of a boy sometimes. I'm Daphne, by the way, Daphne Crane." Daphne extended her hand to Helen's.

"Nice to meet you, Daphne. I'm Helen, and this is Melinda."

To the surprise of all the adults, the two children were playing happily with Toby on the floor. "Seems like Mel has made a friend today!" Helen grinned.

Daphne was taken aback slightly at the name Mel. She didn't want to relive those painful memories of before she and Niles got together if at all possible. She was glad how it all turned out, of course. She wouldn't have it any other way. She squeezed Niles' hand.

Helen seemed to notice the change in mood, and she said, "I'm sorry, should we leave now?"

"Oh, no, no, that's OK. It's just the name _Mel_ brings back unpleasant memories for me husband."

Helen looked interested. "Oh, really?"

Niles nodded, not wanting to go into that now with these strangers, even though they seemed nice, and they would probably all become friends. "I'll bore you with it next time, if you want."

Helen smiled. "Next time?"

"Yes. Mel is welcome here any time to come play with Toby! Right, David?" The boy looked at his parents, and then back at the girl on the floor, and shrugged. "Sure."

The adults in the room laughed. "You have the most adorable son."

Daphne beamed. She never got tired of people complimenting David. "Thank you. Your daughter is quite the little lady too."

Mrs. Marshall smiled and motioned for her daughter to get up. "Come on, Melinda. We should get back before Daddy gets home."

The girl got up and followed her mother out the door, not without a smile and a wave to David and Toby. After a few minutes, David climbed happily up the stairs with his cat in his arms, leaving Niles and Daphne alone.

"Well, that was certainly a turn of events. Not only did David get Toby back, but he got a new friend as well!" Niles said.

Daphne smiled. "I hope her name won't be a problem for you. I know you don't like to think back to the days of Mel."

"No, I don't, but I'm glad of the result, and I wouldn't change it a bit." Niles grinned. He slowly went over to Daphne and shared another embrace.

Daphne sighed. "I wouldn't change a thing meself."

Niles relished the feeling of being in Daphne's arms. It never got old to end the day this way. He only hoped that David would be as lucky when he got older to find the girl of his dreams. It might not be Melinda, but whoever it was would be special, he just knew. Suddenly, he couldn't wait to find out. His son's future would be very bright.

**The End**


End file.
